


Has Time Rewritten Every Line

by Kileykao



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Alex gets slammed into the boards. He tries to remember who checked him, but he can't remember. Instead, he just drifts.





	Has Time Rewritten Every Line

Alex gets slammed into the boards. He tries to remember who checked him, but he can’t remember. Instead, he just drifts. 

He scores a goal. Then another. And another. Nicke slams him into the boards. No, that’s wasn’t it. Alex drifts again. 

Then he’s standing in the locker room in Capital One Arena. He’s not alone in the locker room. There are three little boys standing in front of him. The oldest of the three kids, looks 5 or 6, and is standing on one of the benches completely dressed in hockey gear. The boy is missing skates, his tiny helmet has the number 91 on it, and he is wearing a tiny Backstrom jersey. The one in the middle looks a year or two younger, (Alex’s mind fills in that he’s 4, he doesn’t know how he knows it, but he does). The middle boy is sitting down probably because of the skates on his feet. He has shaggy brown hair, and is fully dressed for hockey from the waist down. He has on a red shirt that says capitals hockey across his chest and was struggling to get on elbow pads. The third looks to be about two, maybe three at the oldest, has untamed curly hair, and is sitting on the floor with his thumb in his mouth, he is wearing a jersey with Ovechkin and the number eight on the back, tiny jeans and even tinier skates. 

One of the kids asks if they can skate yet, and before he can answer, Alex is standing in nursery. There is a white crib with Zhenya painted in red and blue above it, he turns and sees Backy is leaning against the doorframe of the room. He tries to remember why this important to him, but he can’t put a finger on it. Alex feels himself smiles and the scene changes. 

He’s in Pittsburgh this time. Alex knows he’s in Pittsburgh because Zhenya Malkin is standing in front of him telling him to calm the fuck down. Alex punches him in his stupid face. 

Then Malkin is gone, and Alex drifts again. 

He’s in the locker room in Capital One Arena. Kuzy is standing on the bench in front of him fully dressed in his hockey pads, but still missing skates. Wilson is sitting on the bench dressed from the waist down, elbow pads on, and a red Capitals hockey shirt. Burakovsky is sitting on the floor wearing a jersey, jeans, and skates. 

Something feels wrong about what’s happening in front of him, and the scene changes. 

This time Alex is sitting on the edge of a bed. The room around him is dark, the only source of light is a nightlight that is shining stars up on to the ceiling. He looks down and Djoos is in the bed, clutching a purple teddy bear. He asks him if papa is going be alright. Alex blinks a couple of times, and instead of the young defense man there is a toddler with fluffy brown hair in the bed who asks him if papa is gonna be okay.   
Alex doesn’t know. He can’t remember. 

Alex gets hit. He knows that he was hit. He just can’t remember why. 

Alex is on the bench in what, he thinks is Madison Square Garden. He’s not paying attention to that because Nicke went down on the ice and didn’t get back up. Mike Green has his hand on Alex’s chest, trying to stop him from jumping onto the ice. 

Then Wilson pulling him threw Disney world.   
Then he’s skating, Nicke passes to him. Alex scores a goal.   
Then the middle kid from the locker with shaggy brown hair is pulling threw Disney world. 

Alex gets slams into something. 

Vrana is sitting at the edge of the bed his thumb in his mouth, his sides bracketed by pillows. Nicke moves to him and puts a pasifier in his mouth.   
That. That’s not right. 

There’s a flash of teal and black. Then nothing after. 

There’s a infant sat at the edge of his bed, bracketed by pillows, his thumb in his mouth. Nicke moves to him and replaces the baby’s thumb with a pacifier.   
He tries to remember. He can’t. 

Alex is in Moscow wearing the wrong number, the wrong colors, and Nicke is standing next to him. Nicke is also wearing the wrong number on a blue and white jersey.   
Alex blinks, and he’s still in Moscow. He’s still wearing blue and white with the wrong number pressed on to his back. Nicke is still standing next to him, only this time he has a infant rested on his hip. Alex moves to take the baby from his center after the baby reaches for him, the scene changes before he could. 

Nicke is talking in Swedish to him. Alex can’t see him. Alex’s calls for him are met by silence.

Sidney Crosby is standing in front of him. He hold out a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, and he says its for the baby. Alex feels himself smile at the Penguin’s captain. He knows who the baby is.   
Alex can’t remember. 

He’s on the ice. The crowd is roaring. He’s sent into the boards. No, it was the net. Or maybe it was the glass.   
Alex can’t remember. 

Sasha Semin is telling him something that might be important. He’s not listening. He’s watching Nicke shoot one timers at an empty net in an empty arena.   
Sasha Semin calls him an idiot.   
Alex tells him that he doesn’t care. 

Burakovsky is sitting on his kitchen table covered in some kind of orange goo. Nicke is wiping the young wingers’ hands off with baby wipes, looks back at Alex and tells him that they should try peas instead next time.   
It’s not quite right. He can’t remember what's off about it though. 

Alex drifts. 

Alex slams Nicke into the boards. No. He slams into Nicke, but there not on the ice. 

He’s scores a goal, and slams into. He slams into someone. He can’t remember who it was. He picks up the puck, and flips it over the glass. The little boy from the locker room with shaggy brown hair catches and hands it to a little boy with curly hair sitting on Nicke’s lap.   
The curly haired boy holds the puck up to him, and Alex can feel himself smile as he watches himself place his hand on the glass infront of the boy.   
He tries to remember why.

Teal and Black flashes into him, then he’s flipping a puck over the boards that Wilson catches, he hands the puck to Burakovsky, who hold up the puck to him.  
No, wait, that’s not it.

Alex can feel ice under his back. He can’t remember why.

Kuznetsov is standing next to his bed talking about how papa is sad.   
There’s a reason that Nicke is sad. He can’t remember why.

Kuznetsov is replaced by Sasha Semin. Alex isn’t in bed anymore. He’s on ice, dressed for hockey. Sasha calls him an idiot.  
There’s probably a reason for it. Alex can’t remember it.

Sasha Semin is replaced with Zhenya Malkin. There both on ice in Pittsburgh. Zhenya tells him Nicke going to be fine. That’s not right. He tries to push past him, but Malkin’s gone.   
Then Nicke is standing in front of Zhenya Malkin, the Swede is holding a toddler on his hip, and Zhenya tells him that Sasha is going to be fine. The toddler with fluffy hair moves his hand out, and then he slaps Malkin in the face. The other Russian laughs.

Alex drifts.  
There’s a flash of teal and black, then nothing.

There’s a little boy, five or six years old standing next to his bed, whose telling him that papa is sad that he’s not waking up.  
Alex can’t remember why he’s asleep.

His in his apartment in Moscow. Nicke is moving around of him. Their making lunch. Alex remember’s this. They eat with Kuznetsov. No wait, that’s not quite right. There is a baby crying, and Nicke says it is his turn. 

Wilson is standing next to his bed telling him that he wants him to wake up.  
No, that isn’t right either.

There is a flash of teal and black. 

Alex blinks. Then nothing.

Nicke passes. He scores. Nicke passes. He scores.   
Alex passes. Kuznetsov score.   
No. That isn’t what happened.

Teal. Black. Nothing. 

Kuznetsov and Wilson are playing knee hockey in his living room.  
No. It’s not that it either.   
Alex blinks, and there are two little boys playing knee hockey in his living room.

Alex tries to remember why it’s important. He can’t.

He gets slammed into the boards. No it was definitely the glass.

Burakovsky is standing in front of him in the locker room in Kettler crying about wanting Uncle Mike.  
Alex tries to remember. He can’t.  
There’s a curly haired boy standing in front of him crying about wanting Uncle Mike.  
Maybe that’s right. Alex isn’t sure about anything right now.

Sidney Crosby is sitting next to him asking about how Nicke is. There in LA, he thinks. For the All Star Game. But that’s not right either. Their watching a bunch of kids mess around on ice before the skill competition starts. Alex hears himself tell Sidney Crosby that Nicke is fine.   
Then the same three kids from the locker room are standing in front of him. They all have the silver metro division jerseys. There asking if he saw them score on Uncle Braden.

A little boy with shaggy brown hair is telling him that he wants him to wake up.

Teal. Black. Nothing.

Alex is sitting next to Sidney Crosby at the all star game, and Kuznetsov, Burakovsky, and Wilson skate up to him asking if he saw them score on Uncle Braden.  
Sidney Crosby laughs, something is off. 

Alex can’t fucking remember.   
The toddler with curly hair looks older. Not quite a toddler anymore. He’s chasing after the boy shaggy brown hair, and the oldest one with shaved down brown hair.  
Alex blinks, and Burakovsky is chasing after Wilson and Kuzy.  
That’s wasn’t it. Or maybe it was. Alex isn’t sure. 

Alex blinks again, and hears Nicke talking again to him in Swedish.   
The calls out and there’s nothing.

He hears a steady beep, beep, beep.  
Then talking.  
Then Mike Green is saying that he’s going to the kids out to lunch. 

Alex is drifting. Then his standing at center ice. No sitting at center ice. No, laying.   
Alex is drifting. Then a little boy with curly hair is standing in front of him saying that he’s making papa sad.   
Dad, you have to wake up, papa is sad.

Mike Green is talking again.  
Nicke answers back something harsh, cold, and the most un Nicke like thing Alex has ever heard come out of his center. 

He drifts. Then it’s loud. Then a flash of teal and black. Then nothing.  
No, not nothing. Silence. 

It’s cold under his back, and he can hear someone talking.  
It’s dark. Then he’s in a hospital room, and Nicke is talking to him in Swedish.

Sasha Semin is standing in the doorway holding the curly hair toddler on his hip.  
Then it’s Mike Green. He’s sitting in one of the chairs to Alex’s left, he’s sitting next to Nicke, with the shaggy haired boy asleep on his lap. Nicke has an infant asleep on his lap.  
Mike Green is replace with Marcus Johansson. Who says that Nicke should go home and get some rest. Nicke huffs and tells him no.  
Then it’s Braden Holtby. Nicke is gone. Braden tells him that he should wake up, everyone is worried.  
It’s Zhenya Malkin standing in the doorway of the hospital room, he’s telling Nicke that Alex is going to be fine. The toddler Nicke is holding, slaps his hand at Malkin’s face, he laughs and he says that Christian is a silly baby.  
Malkin is replaced with Sidney Crosby who leaves a red and blue teddy bear with Nicke and the infant in his arms, and a get well soon balloon at the foot of his bed.

Crosby is replaced with a revolving door of hockey players one after another.   
Some of them Alex can put names too. Others he can’t.   
Brent Burns is in his hospital room, and he can feel Nicke’s anger coming off of him in waves. Brent Burns has hands him a ‘get well soon’ balloon, and leaves another pair of teddy bears. He says that he’s sorry before he’s gone. 

Sasha Semin tells him he’s a stubborn idiot.  
Mike Green tells him to wake the fuck up.

He can’t fucking remember why he needs to wake up.   
There is a flash of teal and black, but this time he sees Brent Burns before there’s nothing.

His not in the hospital anymore, he’s in his kitchen in DC, he hears Nicke telling him that they were approved. He smiles back to him, happily talking to Nicke about how great that is. 

He doesn’t understand any of what was said. 

Then he’s back in the nursery, the one with the white crib and Zhenya painted on the wall. This time though he followed by a heavily pregnant woman whose telling him that he and Nicke are going to be the best. 

He can’t remember what. 

Then he’s in another hospital, the sign says in English that their in the NICU. Him and Nicke are standing side by side looking into the glass. He can see that the baby their looking at has the name Tom written in hasty script written on his bassinet. He hears Nicke ask “We’re,” and he hears himself answer yes. 

He can’t fucking remember what. 

Then Nicke is holding a baby in his arms, he’s sitting in a different hospital room than before. Their both in street clothes sitting side by side in a hospital bed thats too small for two hockey players. Nicke is telling Alex that the baby is named Andre.

He wants to remember. 

Another hospital. A different NICU with the sighs written in Swedish. Another Bassinet that says Christian. Nicke isn’t standing next to him. But he feels himself smile. 

He wants to fucking remember why. 

Their in another nursery. Light blue walls, a white crib and the name Jakub painted above. There’s a different woman, just as heavily pregnant as the first who's telling Alex that she made the right choice. 

He doesn’t know. 

He sees Kuznetsov on skates chasing after the oldest of kids from the locker room. 

He sees Wilson playing knee hockey with the boy with shaggy hair. 

He sees Burakovsky with the curly haired boy on his shoulders. 

He sees Djoos holding the fluffy hair toddler, both of them staring wide eyed at each other. 

He sees Vrana holding the baby, terrified of hurting the infant. 

He sees him and Nicke standing at center ice in Kettler. Alex hold the fluffy haired toddler, Nicke the baby. The boy with curly hair is standing between them, one hand holding on to the pants of the adults. The oldest boy is standing to his left, and the boy with the shaggy hair is standing on Nicke’s otherside. 

Alex remembers. 

There was a flash of teal and black. Burns checked him into the glass.   
And he wasn’t okay. 

Alex wakes up, and the toddler with fluffy hair, Christian, asleep on Nicke’s lap is the first thing that he sees. 

He tries to talk. There is a tube in his mouth. He panics and Tommy wakes up. The four year old is wide eyed at his dad panicking. He shakes his older brother, Zhenya, awake, and his oldest son opens the door to the hospital door.   
A nurse comes. Nicke wakes up. 

Everything is gonna be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Tori (Ovi Wan Chamobi) for the title. 
> 
> Tumblr= cas-blue-eye


End file.
